


30 Day OTP Challenge - Birdflash

by Sidhewrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Writing, Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhewrites/pseuds/Sidhewrites
Summary: Just 30 days centering on Dick and Wally's relationship as it pertains to the Growing Up Nightwing universe. No spoilers for GU-N are contained within.





	1. Day 1 - Nose Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Using this challenge to not only explore Dick and Wally's relationship, but also to practice writing for these two, as this is also my first m/m pairing. 
> 
> Dick and Wally are 16 here, and have only been dating a few months. Takes place 3 years before Growing Up Nightwing starts.

Wally dropped onto the threadbare couch on the communal floor of Titans Tower, sighing as he sunk into the well worn cushions. Letting his head flop against the back, he closed green eyes against the harsh, bright lights. Groaning he grabbed a pillow to cover his eyes. "Lights down to 15%." The lights immediately dimmed and he sighed, letting the pillow fall from his grasp.

Cracking an eye open to test brightness had him jumping in surprise as the grinning face of one Dick Grayson filled his vision.  Squawking indignantly, Wally flailed and slipped down onto the couch. One wildly waving arm, just missing Dick's nose.

Dick's sharp laugh echoed in the empty room, and crossing his arms along the back of the couch, he dropped his chin onto them. Blue eyes danced with ever present mischief.

"Whadaya want, Grayson? Can't you see I'm trying to wallow in my misery?" He draped an arm over his eyes, stretching himself into an overly dramatic pose of woe-is-me, before relaxing again, a disgruntled frown tugging at a face that was normally all smiles. 

"Aww, why so glum, chum?" Wally moved his arm enough that he could glare up at the shorter teen.

"Really, Dick?"

Dick chuckled softly, "Sorry, couldn't resist. But seriously, Wal, what's up?" He let the teasing drop from his voice and gave the redhead a sympathetic smile.

"Nothing," he raised his hands in surrender when Dick sent him a disbelieving frown. "Honestly. It's just been one of those days where a bunch of little things pile up, and slowly stuck the joy out of the day. Nothing super terrible actually happened."

Dick tilted his head as he listened to Wally vent about his day, watching as his hands waved around, motions growing sharper and more agitated the longer he talked. Sensing Wally was about to work himself right back into a funk, Dick straightened, and placing one hand on the back of the couch, easily vaulted over the back, landing with his knees on either side of Wally's waist.

Wally stopped his tirade short as Dick's weight joined him on the couch, hands immediately going to his waist, supporting the smaller teen. He let his eyes move up from where his hands rested on Dick's hips, and up to the easy smile on his face.

"Hi there, handsome."

"Hi yourself." Dick's grin widened as he leaned forward, arms resting on either side of Wally's face, Dick's face inches from his own. Black hair hanging down, tickled Wally's cheeks, making him scrunch his nose. 

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Gonna turn your frown upside down."

Before Wally could voice exactly how much of a cornball he was being, Dick began raining kisses all over his face. His forehead, both eyes, his cheeks, chin, and ending with a soft kiss to Wally's nose. He nuzzled their noses together before pulling back, grinning in triumph at the soft smile that now graced Wally's face.

"See, told you."

"Yeah, wonder-boy, you did." His smile only grew when Dick slid down a little further, twining his legs with Wally's, and tucking his head under his chin, sighing in content when Wally began running his fingers through his hair. "Thanks Dick."

"Anytime."


	2. Day 2 - Reunion Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick hates Galas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 1 year before Growing Up Nightwing starts, they're both 18.

Dick tapped his feet impatiently, his shoes beating out an uneven rhythm on the concrete outside the museum. His suit that he had worn for the gala was rumpled, the seam was split at the shoulder, and his one knee was ripped, the edges jagged. Alfred was going to give him his disappointed, but resigned face. Since he hadn't meant to do anything to wreck his suit, Gotham was just like that sometimes, Alfred would probably forgive him.

He had told Wally that the gala would not only be a snooze fest,  but would most likely be a target, and that he didn't have to go with him, but his boyfriend had insisted. Between school and their "night jobs" they didn't often get a chance to go on dates, so this would be perfect.

Another reason he hated these events, besides being put on display (he may have been a performer, but at least the people that came to Haly's weren't sharks), there was always a risk of threat from Rogues and crooks, and someone always recognized a Wayne in attendance. Be it him or Bruce. And since he was flying solo, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. 

Luckily Batgirl was able to quickly get the would-be thieves cornered and collared before any real damage could be done. Dick and Wally had still gotten separated in the initial panic, then one of the thugs recognized him as "Wayne's brat" and had thought to use him as ransom.

His annoyed musings ground to a halt when he heard his name being called. Looking over his shoulder he could see a familiar mop of wildfire red hair, weaving through the crowd.

He had hardly turned before Wally had broken through the crowd, long legs easily carrying him across the distance to get to Dick. Who immediately, up on Wally getting in reach, wrapped his arms around the taller man, dropping his forehead to Wally's shoulder. Wally easily returned the hug, one hand going into Dick's dark hair, long fingers scritching against his scalp, rubbing out tension Dick didn't even realize was there.

Dick could hear the bulbs flashing as paparazzi took their pictures, but couldn't dredge up the ability to care.

"You okay?"

Dick nodded against Wally's shoulder, before pulling back far enough to see his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just another day in the life of Dick Grayson-Wayne. I did warn you."

"Yeah you did." Wally chuckled as he nuzzled into Dick's hair, pulling him back into a hug. Logically he knew Dick would have been fine. But seeing your currently civilian boyfriend being taken hostage, and knowing that he's a more than capable kick-ass vigilante, are two different things.

"So, Pretty Bird, whadaya say we blow this joint, and go get greasy burgers, and end the night on a much better note?"

"Best idea you've had all day."


	3. Day 3 - Spooning for Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick takes an unexpected dip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 9 months before GU-N starts  
> Dick is 18 and Wally is 19

Dick's teeth chattered and his body was wracked with violent shaking. A lucky shot had zinged his grapple line on his down swing. His weight combined with the gravity constant of his momentum, had caused the line to snap, sending him into the frigid waters of Gotham River. Robin had been able to catch him with his own line and pull him to shore, while Batman rounded up the thugs.

He waved off the offer of a trip back to the manor, he had a safe house in the area, and he didn't want to deal with B's disappointed lecture. So with a quick thank you and a ruffle of a now annoyed Robins hair, he reset his grapple and headed for his safe house.

It was now just over 2 hours, 45 minutes of which was spent in a hot bath, two mugs of tea, and a blanket warmed in a microwave later, and he was still cold. His teeth were chattering so hard that he was making a conscious effort to not bite off his own tongue. He snuck one hand out of his blanket cacoon and picked up his phone. Dialing a number without even looking, putting it on speaker, and dropped it back to the couch. It only rang twice before being picked up.

"Hey babe, how's the Gotham night life?"

"Oh you know, s-same as always. Q-question for you."

"Dick are you alright?"

"M-mostly. I took a s-spill in Gotham River, and I c-can't g-get warm."

"Its February in Jersey, of course you can't. Where are you?"

"Safehouse in B-burnley, Wally, you don't have to-"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Dick's phone went dead. He sighed and punched the code to his security system, before ducking his head back inside his blanket. Returning to his miserable shivering and waited for Wally to get there.

 

He lifted his head enough to watch as Wally climbed in through the window, then reaching out and pulling a backpack in, before closing it behind him. "That took you s-seven minutes. W-what's wrong KF, g-getting slow in your old age?"

Wally smirked over his shoulder at him.  "Did you time me?"

"C-counted. Kept me distracted from how freaking c-cold I am."

Wally walked over from the window, bag slung over one shoulder, coming to a stop in front of the bundle of blankets that was Dick Grayson. He raised a hand, and rested the back of it against the bit of Dick's forehead that was visible. He frowned at how cold the skin felt. Pulling the blanket open just a bit more, he gripped Dick's jaw and tilted his face up. Relief washed through him, shoulders dropping, when he saw that his lips weren't blue.

Dick leaned into the warmth of Wally's hand, nuzzling into his palm. "Warm."

Wally couldn't quite help the way his frown bled into a soft smile instead. He pulled his hand away, ignoring his boyfriend's whine of protest, and swung his bag off of his shoulder, dropping it onto the couch.

Unzipping it, he quickly pulled out his hastily gathered supplies. Two hot water bottles, a giant pair of fluffy Superman socks, and an electric blanket.

A quick speed around the small apartment saw the blanket plugged in and turned on, Dick's socks replaced, and the water bottles tucked into the blanket with Dick.

Even just a few moments with the extra heat saw Dick's shakes lessening. Smiling at his handiwork, Wally scooped up the oversized electric blanket, and manoeuvred himself onto the couch behind Dick, and tugging him back against his chest, wrapped them both up in the blanket.

Dick didn't even put up a token argument, just leaned back and enjoyed the extra heat. He shifted a bit, and managed to turn his head enough that he could tuck his face into Wally's neck. Making the taller man jump slightly when his cold nose brushed against his neck.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here you know. Even if it was only a 5 minute trip."

"I know, but you deserve to have someone look after you every now and then, Dick. You don't have to do everything on your own."

Silence followed his statement for a few moments, before chilled lips pressed against his throat softly, followed by a sleepy, "Love you, too."

Wally smiled, pressing his own mouth against the side of Dick's head. Kissing his temple, he wrapped the blanket tighter around them, and shifted so he could lean back against the couch. Dick curled into his chest, and Wally could feel the smile he wore against his neck. It didn't take long for Dick's body to relax in sleep, shivering lessening, as the heat finally managed to beat back the chill. Wally joined him not too long after.  The combination of heat from the water bottles and blankets, and Dick's weight, more than enough to send the speedster off to dreamland.


	4. Day 4 - Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick may be the obvious sap in their relationship, but Wally can be just as lovestruck when the moment is still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the actual prompt was holding hands while walking, but that got to long and introspective, so I'll probably post it as it's own thing later.   
> So here's some soft Wally and sleepy Dick for your enjoyment. 
> 
> Dick is 18 and Wally is 19, takes place 1 month before GU-N.

Soft morning light filtered in through the tinted windows of Dick’s New York apartment. One beam of light landing directly across the freckled face of one Wally West.

Wally scrunched his eyes tight, trying to block out the light, fighting to stay asleep. The light continued to grow brighter as the sun rose higher into the sky, and Wally resigned himself to waking up far earlier than he intended. Grumbling, he rolled over, coming freckled nose to sleep-rumpled hair as he faced the other occupant of the bed.

Dick still slept on peacefully, black hair a mess, face slack in sleepy relaxation. Wally smiled at the sight. It wasn’t often he woke up before Dick when they shared a bed. The former Robin had always been an early riser, no matter how late the previous night was. 

So Wally for once took the time to study his boyfriend in a completely relaxed state. He watched the steady rise and fall of Dick’s chest as he breathed, sun highlighting the scars that decorated his golden skin, nose slightly crooked from one break too many, and the fading bruises that decorated his torso and arms. Badges from fighting the good fight.

He lifted one hand, carefully tucking a stray strand of hair back behind Dick’s ear, then let his fingers trail down his neck, to his shoulder, and down to his hand. He twined their fingers together, before bringing the back of Dick’s hand to his mouth, placing a soft kiss to the miraculously unmarked skin.

When he looked back to Dick it was to find blue eyes watching him, a sleepy, dopey smile on his face.

“Morning gorgeous.”

“Mmm, morning.” Dick leaned up a few inches, using the hand Wally was holding as balance, kissing the redhead lazily for a few moments before dropping back to the mattress. “What times't?”

Wally lifted the arm that had been resting under his head, glancing at his watch. “Just about 8am.” He rolled onto his back, keeping ahold of Dick’s hand.

“Good.” Dick followed, moving his head from his pillow to Wally’s chest, pulling his hand towards himself, nipping playfully at the back of Wally’s hand, before soothing the sharp sting with a kiss of his own. “We can sleep for a bit longer.”


	5. Day 5 - Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Flash cheers up an upset Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried for fluff, got some angst that turns sweet at the end.   
> This is maybe a month or two before Dick and Wally start dating, Wally is realizing he just might, probably have feelings for his best friend. Dick is 15 and Wally is 16.

Wally kicked his feet gently back and forth, one hand gripping the railing he was sitting on for balance, other hand holding the giant size drink he was currently taking a sip out of. Piled on the roof behind him were the wrappers of the several burgers he'd already eaten, the final one rested on his lap, waiting to be consumed.

It was late...or early, depending on who you asked. If he were to ask a certain blue-eyed vigilante, he'd say that the night was young! 2am was nothing for a bat raised bird. 

If he were to ask a normal person, not that Wally knew many normal people, they'd ask what such a young, growing boy was still doing awake at that hour.

Currently, he was taking a break to replenish energy, while Flash checked out the perimeter of the building they were watching, and set up cameras and surveillance equipment.

Speaking of blue-eyed vigilantes, Wally only just managed to not drop his drink when said vigilante hopped up on the railing next to him. His normal sharp laughter was quieter than normal. Partially from being muffled behind a darkly gloved hand. Wally shot the new arrival an annoyed look over his shoulder, green eyes trying to find where the darker colours of his stealth uniform ended and the shadows and grunge of the Gotham night began.

"A little warning next time, would be appreciated, Rob."

"Heh, sorry Kid. I don't really do loud."

"Really?" Wally raised a red brow underneath his cowl, making sure to let his tone drip with the sarcasm he was feeling. "Mister one-liner and witty repartee, doesn't do loud? I find that hard to believe."

Robin's responding grin, still a bright flash of white in the dark, lacked the edge and humour it normally carried. Wally thought it looked more like a grimace than a smile. 

Robin shrugged, his cape fluttering like a disgruntled hawk ruffling its feathers. "Yeah, you know, just...not much to be witty about right now, is all."

Wally watched as his fellow sidekick's shoulders hunched in on themselves, his head turning to look out over the Gotham skyline, refusing to meet his eyes. Which considering the dom he wore hid most of his expression told Wally more about his best friends state of mind than anything. 

"Di-Robin? Is...are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno man, but I've known you for 3 years, and this is the first time you haven't looked at me when we're talking."

Robin sighed, hands gripping the railing they were sitting on as he leaned back, letting his head tip backwards, dark hair falling away from his face. Still not looking at him. 

"I heard B talking to Penny-One the other night when I was heading down to the cave. He's...he's thinking of taking away Robin."

Wally caught himself on the railing as his balance wavered, his drink spilling to the rooftop, instead of down to the street far beneath them. "What?!" Was the shrilly hissed demand once he had righted himself. "Why?"

Robin kept his gaze firmly fixed on the sky. "Because of what happened with the Joker a couple weeks ago."

"Because you got shot? It's not like you haven't been hurt before? Why now?"

"I dunno, KF! He won't talk to me about it. Not that _Batman_ ever explains his decisions, but...I tried asking when I can go back to regular patrols again, instead of just being stuck on comms or stakeout jobs, but, ugh!" Robin released his grip on the railing, covering his face with his hands, feet hooking into the lower bar to compensate his shift in weight. "He just gets this pinched look on his face, like he's smelled something foul, then just walks away! Like I'm not important, like I haven't been his partner for 6, freaking years!" He didn't shout, he new better, but Wally knew if they'd been inside, and not on a rooftop waiting for instruction, Robin would have been yelling. His next words, whispered out into the dark, were like a punch to Wally's gut. A sharp pain that made his stomach turn and heart ache for his best friend. "Like, like I'm nothing."

"Bullshit!"

Robin startled enough that he had to grab onto the railing for balance. He swung his legs and rolled backwards onto the roof top, and finally faced Wally.

Every line of Robin's posture screamed defeat. Everything about him was limp, as if all the spark, everything that made Robin, **Robin** , had been extinguished.

Wally rushed forward, closing the distance between himself and Robin in an eye blink. He reached up to the dom on his friend's face and flipped up the whiteouts, so he was looking at the eyes of Dick Grayson. 

"You, are one of the best people I know. You're smart, brave, and have the biggest heart of anyone in a cape or cowl. You, Dick Grayson, are not nothing." He gripped the shorter heroes shoulders tight and shook him once, a smile working his way onto his face. "And if you ever say something that stupid again, I'll run you to the north pole and leave you there."

Dick stared at him in silent awe for several moments before a much brighter smile spread across his face. And for once Wally was glad that his cowl covered his face, because his blush could probably be seen from the Watchtower.

Dick stepped forward and gave him a quick hug. "You're right. Thanks KF, I needed to hear that."

Wally returned the hug briefly, before dropping his arms and taking a step back, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sure thing, Rob. Anytime you need a pep talk, you just come see ol' Kid Flash. I'll set you straight."


	6. Day 6 - Getting Caught Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Wally try to steal away for a little alone time at a Gala, after not seeing each other for almost a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 6ish months before GU-N begins. Wally is 19, Dick is 18, and Jason is 13 ( yes I fudged with the ages).  
> This is also my first time writing ANYTHING like this, so apologies if it sounds awkward or stilted.

Dick smothered a laugh against the collar of Wally's suit jacket, as they stumbled into a bookshelf in the small family library they had taken refuge in.

  
"Careful there, wonder-boy," Wally murmured against the shorter teens ear, ruffling dark hair and making Dick shiver. "You're gonna get us caught." He flicked his tongue out playfully, before pulling the lobe of Dick's ear into his mouth, sucking on it gently, turning his laughter into a choked off groan.

  
The music and chatter from the Gala currently taking place at Wayne Manor, was a buzzing in the distance. Close enough to be no more than a small concern, but a fact to keep in mind nonetheless.

  
Dick turned his head so he could get at the exposed skin of Wally's neck, wrapping the navy blue tie he wore once around his fist, holding the red head still. He dragged his lips up Wally's neck, over his jaw, and stopped at his mouth, lips brushing against one another as he spoke. "That's half the fun."

  
Wally groaned, throwing caution to the wind, as he tangled the fingers of one hand into the soft strands of Dick's hair, kissing him hard. His other hand fisting at Dick's hip, pulling him in closer.

  
Dick moaned appreciatively as Wally deepened the kiss, tilting his head back with the grip he had on his hair. Moan turning into a soft gasp as Wally moved from his mouth to his neck, pulling his shirt collar aside to get to the rapidly beating pulse beneath.

  
Wally nipped at the mark he had raised on Dick's neck, before soothing it with his tongue, licking his way back up Dick's neck to steal another heated kiss. "Hmmm, missed you. Missed this." He moved his hands to Dick's waist, and flipped their positions, so Dick was pinned back against the shelf, one of Wally's legs between his, shoving him back and up against the shelf.

  
"Guess you shouldn't leave for three weeks again then, huh?" Dick smirked down at the red head from his slightly higher vantage point.

  
"Mmm, guess not. Not if this is the kind of sass you're gonna give me." Wally nosed against Dick's jaw, dragging just a hint of teeth over his skin, before nipping hard at the underside of Dick's jaw, one hand trailing up his stomach to his chest, to twist one nipple sharply.

  
"Wally..." Dick whined softly, biting at his lip as deft fingers unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, exposing sharp collar bones, and scared golden skin. He wrapped one arm around Wally's shoulder, and arched his back slightly. He reached up with his other hand to grab onto the shelf at his back, and ground down against the muscled thigh that was between his legs.

  
Both groaned, the abrupt sound of it like a gunshot in the dark. They were too caught up in each other to notice however. Wally urged his slightly smaller boyfriend to keep moving, with kisses and bites to the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulders, and the rocking of his own hips.

  
Dicks head was thrown back, biting into the fabric of his jacket, as Wally sucked another mark into his chest, the sting of teeth over the new welt making him cry out, moaning Wally's name. He used the grip he had on the shelf and Wally's shoulder for balance, as he continued to roll his hips, rubbing his and Wally's erections together.

  
Their quiet moans and pants slowly filled the silence of the library. Still quiet enough not to be heard from outside the dense stacks. Loud enough, however, to disguise the sound of approaching footsteps.

  
All activity came to a halt as an embarrassed and surprised shout, sounded to their left. "Hey, Dick, Bruce's been lookin' for - ugh! What the fuck?!"

  
Dick lost his grip on the shelf, and it was only the arm he had around Wally's shoulder, and Wally's own grip on his waist that kept him from an epic, and embarrassing faceplant.  
"Jay! Um... it's... it's not what it looks like?" Wally buried his face into Dick's neck and mumbled unintelligibley, as Dick rubbed his neck consolingly.

  
Jason crossed his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow at the elder, former robin, freckled cheeks scrunched up in annoyance, a blush spreading across the youngers face. "Oh, so you weren't tryin' t'fuck yer boyfriends brains out in the library?"

  
"Language, Little-wing!"

  
"Really? That's what yer concerned about right now. Is my swearin'? And not the fact that I just walked on you two," he waved a hand back and forth between the two older boys, both who were still slightly panting, clothes askew. "Basically havin' sex, where anyone could waltz in?"

  
Wally groaned and thunked his head against Dick's shoulder. "Batman is gonna kill me. Death by batarang."

  
"Shush, no one's killing anyone." Dick could feel the heat from the blush Wally had burning across his face. He was sure he had a similar blush to match.

  
"We weren't having sex, we're...you know what? Nope." Dick cut a hand sharply through the air in front of him. "I'm not having this conversation with a ten year old."

  
"I'm **thirteen**!"

  
"Sorry thirteen. What do I gotta give you to not tell Bruce about this?"

  
The grin that spread across Jason's face would have made even the hardest of Gotham's Rogues nervous.


	7. Day 7 - Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick really just wants a nap, he gets a surprise instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a little over 1 year before Growing-up Nightwing starts. Wally is 19 and Dick isn’t quite 19 yet.

Dick sighed as he dragged his feet across the plush carpeted floor of the hallway that led to his condo. His bag was heavy on his shoulders, laden as it was with textbooks and binders, his exhaustion seeming to add it’s own weight.

He couldn’t believe he was so tired already, and it was only Wednesday! This term was kicking his ass, not to mention the sitch the Titans had just finished dealing with the week prior.

He couldn’t wait for midterms to be done.

Dick leaned against the wall by his condo, fumbling with his keys. Pausing when he heard faint music coming from beyond the solid oak door.

Exhaustion fell away as adrenaline kicked in. He slowly slid his key into the lock, turning it as quietly as possible. With his other hand he reached into a slot at the underside of his bag, pulling out a small wing-ding, hiding it against his thigh.

He pushed the door open with his foot. The soft music he had heard growing louder, no longer filtering through the wood. Faint humming also could be heard along with the sound of dishes clinking together.

He closed the door softly, slowly letting the lock click back into place. Once he set his bag next to the coat rack by the door, he made his way towards the kitchen. Feet silent on the hardwood. Dick was for once thankful that there was a short hallway leading into his home. It made sneaking up on intruders that much easier.

What he saw once he peeked around the corner, had his fight instinct receding, and a goofy smile spreading across his face. Because in the kitchen was none other than Wally West. Dark jeans and a Superman t-shirt covered by a frilly neon pink apron covered in red bats. Garfield had bought it for him as a joke a few months ago.

The table was set as if it belonged in a fancy restaurant. Plates, wine glasses, a tablecloth, the whole nine yards.

He set the wing-ding down on the hall table, and snuck up behind Wally, leaning on the counter. Making sure the taller man wasn’t going to knock into or drop anything, before chirping, “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?”

Wally yelped in surprise, jumping a good foot in the air, before whipping around, ladle raised, prepared to strike.

Dick doubled over at the ridiculous picture Wally made, ladle raised, sauce on his cheek. His laugh echoing through the condo.

“Dammit Dick! You scared the hell out of me.”

“I’m sorry, baby. It’s, just, you look ridiculous in that apron.” Dick wiped the tears from his eyes, as he walked over to where Wally was. He gave him a quick kiss in apology, and licked the sauce of his cheek, before looking over his shoulder at what was on the stove. “Seriously though, what are you doing here? Besides the obvious, I mean?”

“Did you forget what day it is?”

“No, it’s Wednesday. I know that’s our usual date night, but I thought I had called the other day? I was too swamped with school work to do much of anything this week.” Dick frowned as he tried to recall if he had actually made that call, or if it was a sleep deprived hallucination. It honestly wouldn’t be the first time.

“You did,” Wally turned back to the stove giving the sauce a stir, making sure it wasn’t burning. “But, babe, what day is it?”

Dick blinked as he tried to piece together why the day held any significance, glancing over to the calendar that was stuck to the fridge. Only to see the date. October 23rd. Circled in bright blue and red marker. He slapped a hand to his mouth and turned back to his boyfriend, of now officially 2 years.

“Oh shit, Wally I - ”

Wally cut him off with a well timed kiss, immediately putting a halt to any apologies Dick might make. “Surprise. Happy Anniversary!”

“Happy Anniversary. Baby, I’m so sorry, I - ”

“Don’t.”

“But..”

“Dick, it’s okay. Really. I know how hectic this week has been for you. I’m not mad.” Wally gave him another quick kiss before nudging him towards the table. “Besides, now we’re even for me forgetting your birthday last year. Now sit, suppers almost ready.”

Dick obligingly did as he was told, watching with a fond smile as Wally zipped around the kitchen, grabbing the final odds and ends, and setting the finished spaghetti on the table between them.

Now that he had a chance to glance around Dick noticed a few things about his place that had the gears in his head turning.

“How long have you been here? Did you… did you clean?”

Wally shrugged, a light blush spreading across his face, as he put a serving of pasta onto both of their plates. “Just a couple of hours. Like I said I know how swamped you were this week, between midterms this week, and getting caught up on last week’s missed assignments.” He paused briefly to pour some wine into both of their glasses. “I figured since I can’t do your homework for you, I could help out around here a bit instead. I know it’s not the most imaginative anniversary gift but - ” Wally stopped talking as Dick stood abruptly from the table. He set the bottle down just in time as his lap was suddenly filled with a sappily grinning Dick Grayson, who proceeded to kiss him senseless.

They pulled apart for air several minutes later, foreheads pressed together.

“It’s perfect. I love it, almost as much as I love you. Thank you.”

Wally smiled, giving Dick one more slow kiss. “I love you too, you big sap.” He then smacked Dick’s ass, earning an undignified yelp, before lifting him off his lap. “Now get back to your side of the table. Foods getting cold.”


	8. Day 8 - Can't Keep Hands Off Each Other ( in public)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is a very tactile person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the porn you were looking for.   
> Just Wally musing on Dick's tactile nature.

One of the things Wally loves about Dick the most is how tactile he is. He’s physically affectionate with all of his friends and family, and has no problem doling out hugs when requested.

Dick will casually touch people’s arms as he passes, to let them know he’s behind them. He’ll mess up Jason’s hair as he walks by his new younger brother. ( Jay acts like he hates it, but Wally has caught him with a secret smile on his face more often than not. He’ll never tell though. )

Dick will throw an arm around the shoulders of who ever he’s talking to if he knows them well enough.

When he’s talking with the press or gala/event guests Dick will either keep his hands in his pockets, or clasped behind his back to keep from touching the arms of random people.

With him, Dick’ll grab his hand when they’re walking, or wrap his arms around his waist if he comes up behind him. Little touches to his arm, back of his hand, small of his back when they’re moving around each other in the kitchen or the Tower.

Fingers running through his hair when they’re curled up together watching a movie, or reading ( college is a pain and gets in the way of prime cuddling time).

And though Dick thankfully doesn’t do it often, more now that they’re both of age. The best, and worst, part of his boyfriend being so physically affectionate, is he has no issues getting touchy in public places.

Though at least he’s sneaky about it, little ninja that he is. Coming up behind him and instead of wrapping his arms around his waist, he’ll stick them into his pants pockets, pressing as close against him as possible. Biting or kissing whatever skin happens to be available. Or the old grabbing/pinching of the ass by putting a hand in the back pants pocket. A brush of a hand here, a nearly imperceptible grind there. A quick heated kiss when the grocery aisle they’re in is briefly empty.

Stealthy, sneaky touches that never fail to drive him mad, and get him worked up enough that he pins Dick to the nearest flat surface once they’re alone. Giving his sneaky, devious bird exactly what he wants.


	9. Day 9 - (Unnecessarily) Spoiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick keeps finding all these little gifts, everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm going by the giant dc birthday calendar for GU-N apparently in a few continuities Dick's birthday is March 21st. So have some cute birthday fluff.

It starts with little things appearing in his apartment, or his room at Titans Tower. Random little gifts or knick-knacks, placed in wrong spots so he'll see them. A keychain with a shuriken R hanging in the fridge. Random hero merch, mostly badges in the middle of his text books. A Green Lantern t-shirt in his gear bag, that he definitely did not wear to the cave just to see that little twitch above Bruce's eye. (Jay got a good laugh out of it, and managed to copy the footage before Bruce deleted the evidence). A stuffed plush toy elephant in the middle of his bed.  
The random gifts go from goofy, to more personal, but still sweet, as the week goes on. A small bouquet of flowers in the kitchen, a box of his favourite chocolates, his sociology notes that he had spilt coffee on at the beginning of the week rewritten.   
It's 4am Saturday morning that he stumbles in from a long night of patrolling in a March rain storm, that he finds his apartment cleaner than it's been in ages. As much as Alfred tried, Dick was still a disaster when it came to house work. Floors were swept, laundry was either put away, or actually in the hamper, his homework was piled neatly on his desk, and his extra gear was, for once, hidden where they were supposed to be. He managed to get mostly dry after changing out of Nightwing, and into a pair of sweats and the Lantern t-shirt, so at least he wasn't dripping water across the floor, as he padded on silent feet towards the couch. Where passed out, curled up under a tartan blanket was Wally, red hair a mess, mouth slack in sleep. On the coffee table next to the couch, sat a plate with two cupcakes on it, a little plastic sign sticking out of the top proclaimed "happy birthday" in blue and black.  
Dick crouched down in front of the couch, and ran his fingers gently through Wally's hair. Pushing it off his face, and leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead.   
Wally's eyes fluttered open, green eyes slowly focusing as he woke up. "Hey there gorgeous. You just getting in?"  
"Hey yourself. About 5 minutes ago. So I suppose I have you to thank for all the little gifts that have been showing up all week."  
Wally smiled as he reached for Dick's arm, pulling him onto the couch with him. Dick laughed as he pulled, straddling Wally's waist, smiling down at him as Wally looked up at him sleepily.   
"Guilty...unless you got a secret admirer that I don't know about?" Wally teased fingers playing at the hem of the t-shirt, exposing a strip of skin at Dick's waist.   
"Hmm, well," Dick leaned down, nipping at Wally's neck, and trailing a line of kisses up his neck to his ear. "There's this one red-head that keeps hanging around, bit of a wiseass, but he's kind of cute."  
"It's Harper, isn't it. I knew it."  
They both laughed, and Dick tucked his head under Wally's chin, stretching his legs out, and laying on top of his boyfriend, enjoying the way Wally's hand immediately started rubbing into his shoulders. Working out the tension and stiffness that came with a night from swinging from roof tops.  
"What's with all the gifts though?"  
"Umm... I'm not sure if anyone's told you, but it's your birthday. "  
Dick snorted and bit Wally's neck in retaliation. "No really I had no idea. It only happens every year at this time."  
"Now who's the wiseass?"  
"Wally."  
The redhead chuckled, kissing Dick's temple. "Did you know you're ridiculously difficult to buy gifts for? Like, seriously, what do you get the guy who can just by whatever he wants when he needs it?"  
Dick pushed himself up on his hands so he could look him in the eye. "You know you don't have to get me anything right? Just this, you being here, would have been perfect. Oh...and the cupcakes."  
Wally laughed at that. If the Rogues ever found out about Nightwing's sweet tooth, they were screwed.   
"I know, babe, I do, but it's not every year you turn 18, and I missed your birthday last year. So I figured I'd spoil you a little bit." He raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at the shirt Dick was wearing.  
"Are you saying you don't like the gifts?"  
Dick rolled his eyes and flopped back down, tucking his head back under Wally's chin. "Course not. The gifts were great, I loved all of them."  
"Good."  
They were silent for a time, but as the silence dragged on, Wally started to worry that Dick might actually be upset at the, not extravagance of the gifts, but the amount. When he ducked his head to try and get a read on Dick's mood he found him fast asleep, a small smile on his face.   
Wally let a smile spread across his own face as he ducked his head, placing a gentle, barely there kiss to Dick's hair, careful not to wake him up.  
"Happy Birthday, Dick."


	10. Day 10 - Bear Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally likes to give hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another headcanon type fic, centered on Wally and his love of giving his friends and loved ones hugs.

Wally has a habit of hugging the people he cares about. He'll throw an arm around Garth's shoulder, or link arms with Raven. He'll hug Kori and swing her around to hear her giggle. He'll even jump on Kon's back and give him a quick hug then speeding off before the clone can retaliate.

He loves hugging Dick the most though, for reasons other than the obvious.

Dick is shorter than he is, and is the perfect height that when Wally hugs him from behind, Dick's head rests just below his chin, and his arms can settle around his waist perfectly. 

Or he'll come up and wrap his arms around Dicks shoulders, and nuzzle into his hair or neck.

He loves that his height gives him the ability to wrap around his smaller boyfriend, either to tease or offer comfort when needed. Like the night Batman did take away Robin, when Dick was 17, and when he showed up at the Tower with a bag on his shoulder and a look of utter defeat and seemed so lost and small. Wally had hopped up from the couch ignoring the questions from the other Titans - because they'd never seen that look on their leader's face before - and wrapped him in biggest, tightest hug he could manage, tucking Dick's face into his shoulder, and rubbed a hand up and down his back. Dick had hung on just as tight, taking the comfort he was being given, starting to shake.

Neither of them noticed when Raven and Cyborg had shuffled the others out of the communal floor, giving Dick what ever privacy he needed. When Wally had tried to move them to the couch, Dick only tightened the grip he had on him, scared for a reason he couldn't put words to. So Wally reached down and lifted at Dick's legs, encouraging the smaller teen to jump and wrap his legs around his waist, before heading for their favourite armchair. Once settled Wally adjusted his grip, so he could more easily keep Dick in the circle of his arms, hiding him from the rest of the world for how ever long he needed.

Though his favourite time to a give Dick one of his patented Wally West bear hugs is when he's working on a case, standing in front of the Titans computer, going over notes, and data, programs running in the background, crunching numbers. Usually Dick is too far into work mode to notice that he hasn't slept in two days, or eaten in the last 12 hours, so Wally will walk up behind him and plaster himself to his boyfriend's back, arms wrapping tightly around him. And lift.

He doesn't give two shits about the protests Dick gives him when he picks him up, using his height to keep Dick's feet off the ground, long enough that he can run him to his, or Dick's, room and manhandle his stubborn bird into getting some rest. He'll maneuver them into the bed, without relinquishing his grip, keeping Dick trapped until his protests die down, and the exhaustion starts to kick in. Only letting go once he sees and feels Dick's breaths lengthening and evening out, as sleep finally wins.


	11. Day 11 - Fingers in the Others Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally collapses after a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more hurt/comfort fluff

Dick scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, biting back a yawn, turning the page of his book one handed. He'd had a lot of practice over the last several hours, keeping vigil by Wally's bedside. One hand constantly checking his pulse, feeling the rapid beating beneath his fingertips, counting the seconds between the stutterstop that had everyone worried, and the normal tempo that made Dick's own pulse stop racing. The time between getting longer and longer, the stutter lasting for less time. 

Apparently even speedsters with super fast metabolisms and accelerated healing times got sick. And when they did it hit them hard. A quick call to Barry had the Titans reassured that their speedster would be fine with some rest and then zero use of speed force abilities for at least a week. Forced if needed. 

The others were already making plans to make sure Wally followed orders, while Dick camped out by his boyfriend's bedside. Stretched out on the bed next to him, alternating between checking his pulse, and running fingers through sweat damp red hair. Brushing it off his face, making sure the cloth that was on his forehead was cool, helping combat the fever. The IV drip of antibiotics and fluids a comfort, as was Barry's text to Dick's cell, swearing up and down that Wally would be just fine.

Dick though, wasn't fine. He kept hearing the thump of a body falling - the sound so similar to the one he heard in his nightmares - and turning around to see Wally, on the floor, legs and arms just starting to seize and spasm as he went into convulsions.

He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, book closing. It wasn't the same, but the sound, the sound of a body hitting the floor, kept throwing him back to that night, the tent, the sound of snapping ropes, and the screaming.

A soft groan brought Dick out of his dark thoughts, and he let his book fall off his lap when he felt Wally shift in bed next to him. The hand not still tangled in red hair going to Wally's wrist, letting the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, rush out of his chest at the feel of the strong steady pulse beneath his fingers. 

"Dick?" Wally's voice was rough from fever-exhausted sleep, eyes still bright with it.

"Hey baby. How're you feeling? You gave us quite a scare."

Wally leaned further into the hand at his head, nudging at Dick's wrist with his nose. "S'rry. Didn't mean t'make e'ryone worry... w'y w're y'worried?"

"You don't remember?" Dick frowned at how much Wally seemed to be slurring his words together, moving the fingers at his wrist to his neck. Pulse was still steady, and his eyes seemed to be tracking okay.

"R'membr the fight. Comin' back t'the Tower, then..." he shook his head, then groaned immediately after. 

Dick tightened the grip he had on Wally's hair, holding him still, shifting so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Don't move too much just yet. You might have a concussion. "

"Dick. What happened?"

"Walls...you collapsed after we got back, had a minor seizure, then went limp." He kept his fingers moving, carding them through Wally's hair, shushing him and holding him down with his other hand when the taller man moved to get up. "Stay put, love. You're fine. We already called Barry. Apparently this is something that can happen when you use your abilities too much, it's nothing to get worked up over. It's just the apparent concussion that's a concern now."

"I don't remember gettin' hit in t'head?"

"It must have happened when you fell. We didn't see how you fell, just heard it. You must have cracked your head on the floor."

"Oh..." Wally settled back against the mattress, turning his head so his forehead was resting against Dick's knee. "Everyone else okay?"

Dick smiled, moving the cloth from Wally's face to his neck. "Yeah, everyone's fine. "

"Then why do you look like someone ate the last box of crocky crunch?"

Dick snorted, tugging at the red curls in his hand, before continuing to run his fingers through it. "Because I was worried about you, you dork. You scared me when you collapsed like that." The smile slowly disappeared off his face, as he bit his lip, blue eyes going bright. "You just...you fell Wally. You fell and I couldn't catch you."

Wally blinked, brain still trying to catch up. Then he heard what Dick wasn't saying, and without hesitation, reached up with his free hand and gripped at the back of Dick's neck, pulling him down so he could plant an uncoordinated, but heartfelt kiss on his mouth. Dick, not minding the angle in the least, shifted his grip in Wally's hair, kissing back just as hard.

Wally pulled away first, the angle making his head hurt, but he held Dick to him, keeping their foreheads pressed together, just breathing. He only spoke again once Dick had opened his eyes. He spoke slowly, so he made his point as clear as possible.

"I'm here, and I'm okay, you made sure I was going to be okay. So, yes, I may have fallen, but you still caught me, Pretty Bird." He kissed his chin, the only spot he could reach without moving. "Okay?"

"Yeah..yeah okay."


	12. Day 12 - Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cute Birdflash fluff. Dick and Wally try to grab some down time after a string of bad weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Wally have only been official for about 5 months in this, both are 16.

It'd been a long few weeks of school work, night work, and hard fights and Wally was ready for some freaking down time. No baddies, no professors, no professors who turned out to be bad guys ( that was a messed up few days), just peace, quiet, and movies with his flippy bird.

  
He and Dick had only been dating ("officially" air quotes included, thanks Cy) for a few months, and hanging out after that had been stated had been a bit awkward for a time. Luckily it only took a week or so for the awkward to wear off and the decision that Wednesdays would be "date night" ( again, thank you Cyborg for the air quotes), to help take the pressure off each other.

  
Wally dropped onto his bed in the Tower and frowned up at his ceiling. The last several "date nights" had been put on hold as emergencies had cropped up, school or families got in the way, Robin being grounded for reasons he wouldn't disclose over an unsecure line. Dick's words, not his.  
But like any bat, Robin had a plan. He and Wally were incommunicado for the night, barring an actual world-ending, city-destroying catastrophe, the other Titans were to leave them be.

  
Which was why Wally grinned when he heard his door whoosh open and closed, lifting his head just enough to grin at Dick standing in his room dressed in civvies, a stack of movies under one arm, and a bag of snacks in the other.

  
"Hey."

  
"Hey, yourself. Ready for a marathon movie night?"

  
"Born ready, boy-wonder. We set?"

  
Dick snorted inelegantly as he walked across the room. "Please, who do you take me for?" He stopped by the TV to pop the first movie in. The pair having already decided on a list of movies to watch. "We are, personally, on lockdown. And nothing short of world ending levels of bad is getting in the way of that, on pain of the threat of two over enthusiastic pranksters with no time and a mind for revenge."

  
"Perfect. Now get up here and let's get this started!" Wally shuffled up to head of his bed, shifting over as he went to make room for Dick. Who joined him with a grin on his face, tossing one of the bag of chips at him as he hopped up. Wally caught it and placed it on the nightstand on his side, while Dick made sure the other snacks were in easy grabbing distance, before settling in next to Wally, shoulders brushing.

  
They both shifted around for a few moments trying to find comfortable positions around fading injuries and bruises, until Dick slid down just enough that his head rested on Wally's shoulder, the headboard no longer putting pressure on the pulled muscle in his left shoulder. And without thinking Wally threw an arm around Dick's shoulder, fingers absently running back and forth, drawing lazy circles across the bare skin of his arm. Dick grinned shifting just a bit more, turning more into Wally, using his shoulder as a pillow, wrapping both arms around the speedsters waist.

  
Wally grinned, enjoying how easy this was, and how good it felt just to be able to hold Dick and relax after a crazy few weeks. He kissed the top of Dick's head, nose scrunching when a few stray hairs tickled his nose. "Comfy?"

  
Dick hummed, content. "Extremely."

  
The smile stretched further across his face as Wally shifted a bit, getting settled himself, careful not to dislodge Dick. "Good."

  
However, coming off a long mission, then medical for those that required it, followed by a debrief, and not much downtime in between, they should have expected that the second they both slowed down, the exhaustion would hit. They didn't make it halfway through the first movie before they were out. Which was how Cyborg and Speedy found them the next morning, tangled together in a mass of limbs, Dick wrapped around Wally like he was afraid he was going to speed off in the middle of the night.

  
Vic denies taking any pictures. Roy will show them off to anyone who asks, says he's saving them for the wedding.


	13. Day 13 - Hand Holding for Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Wally are both 18, Jason is 12. Takes place about 6 months before GU-N begins.

Wally comes to a sliding stop outside Gotham Mercy General Hospital. He should have been more careful, with it being broad daylight out, but he couldn't care about that right now.   
Dick had called him not 15 minutes ago. Alfred. Alfred, more than likely the only reason the Wayne family was still alive, had collapsed while out get groceries with Jason. The poor kid had called Dick in a blind panic, not sure what to do. Bruce was off-world on a JLA mission and unreachable. Dick was in New York. And he's only 12 and shouldn't have to deal with this. A good Samaritan that had seen the incident called the hospital, while Dick talked Jason down from a possible panic attack.  
Once Jason was assured that Dick was on his way, and that the hospital would take care of Alfred, Dick had headed to the nearest Zeta Tube, calling Wally on the way. Needing some reassurance himself.  
As soon as they had hung up, Wally told his prof that he had a family emergency, and left at speeds usually reserved for outrunning lasers, or getting the last slice of pie at the Tower. Heading straight for Gotham.  
He entered the hospital at a much more average pace, and asked the front desk where the waiting room for families of emergency intakes was located. Directions received Wally made his way to the lower floor of the hospital, taking the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.   
45 minutes had barley passed since Jason had called Dick, but the kid was out cold, using his older brother as a pillow, Dick's fingers tangled in the new Robin's unruly curls.  
Dick looked up at the sound of the stairwell door opening and closing, his surprise at seeing Wally standing there easy to see.  
Wally approached the exhausted looking pair, hand immediately cupping Dick's face once he was close enough, tipping his head back to place a kiss on his forehead.   
Dick accepted the affection easily, eyes closing at the feeling of Wally's lips pressed against his skin. "Walls? What are you doing here?"  
Wally sat on the bench next to his confused boyfriend, placing another kiss to his temple as he wrapped an arm around Dick's shoulders. He tugged slightly until Dick, getting the message, tucked his head under Wally's chin.  
"Did you think I was going to let you, or the kid, sit through this on your own? Come on, Pretty Bird, you know me better than that."  
Dick smiled as Wally's hand joined his in Jason's hair, turning and placing a kiss in the hollow of Wally's throat. He reached up with his free hand, taking a hold of the one Wally had around his shoulder, squeezing it tight, letting his eyes drift closed.  
Wally squeezed back, pulling Dick tighter against him. Settling in to wait for however long it took to hear news about the man his partner, and every Titan, considered a grandfather.


	14. Day 14 - Forehead Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Birdflash headcanon. One of the ways they show each other affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little headcanon that popped into my head for this prompt. Hopefully the cute makes up for the ouch in day 13.

Kisses to the others forehead is one of the most common ways that Dick and Wally show affection. Dick will give Wally gentle kisses in the morning before he rolls out of bed. Being careful not to wake him.

Wally gives him one when Dick hands him his morning coffee, a sleepily mumbled, "Morning gorgeous/handsome/babe," agaisnt Dick's still epic bedhead usually follows.

When they're passing each other in the Tower or their respective apartments, or getting ready to leave for a mission. Gentle means of reassurance and affection. A silent promise.

Or when Dick wakes up from a bad round of nightmares, seeing everyone he loves fall and being unable to catch them. Wally will hold him close, placing soft kisses on his face and hair, murmuring words of comfort and reassurance in between each press of lips to sweat damp skin.

When Wally's having doubts about life, school, himself, Dick will hold his head and rain kisses all over his face to make him smile, in between telling him how amazing he is, how brave, and how proud he is of him.

When their both coming down, panting against each others skin, still tangled together, pressing kisses to sweat slick skin, muttering sweet nothings, affection, and praise into the dark.


	15. Chapter 15 - Looks from across the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Dick really thought about it, about when he fell hopelessly in love with Wally, and was completely honest, he'd realize it was when he saw bright green eyes from across the big table in the Watchtower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not what this prompt was meant as, but it's where it went! Haha

If Dick really thought about it, about when he fell hopelessly in love with Wally, and was completely honest, he'd realize it was when he saw bright green eyes from across the big table in the Watchtower. When Flash brought this kid, not much older or taller than Dick was at the age of 12, to a meeting, introduced him as Kid Flash.

Green eyes bright as stars behind red goggles, darting around trying to take everything in at once. His grin was big and easy, and drew Dick's gaze back to him again and again. And it wouldn't be the only time that he was grateful that the whiteouts of his domino hid exactly where he was looking. Because Dick couldn't help staring. And it wasn't just because the kid was loud, both in personality and suit design choice. There was something magnetic that constantly drew Dick's eye.

The more they worked together, the less he was distracted, but if he allowed his mind to wander, when he came back to himself he found he was staring at green eyes and messy red hair.

As they got older Dick noticed that Wally would be staring at him too, or he'd already be looking at Dick when his own gaze started to wander again. Eventually he realized Wally was watching him just as much as he watched Wally. Automatically looking for the other whenever they entered a room, or were at opposite sides of a table.

They'd gravitate towards each other constantly, and when in the Tower or on missions, one was rarely too far from the other. They were in each others space all the time, and if anyone needed to know where the other was, all they had to do was ask.  
It wasn't long before the stolen glances across the room, turned into long stares, and full on non-verbal conversations.

And apparently while he may be the protege of the World's Greatest Detective, when it comes to someone flirting with him, Dick misses all the signals.  
It takes Roy pointing out that whenever they're not close enough to use the other as a pillow or chair, that they're sending each other goofy, love struck looks across the room, "And either do something about it, Dickie, or so help me, I will."

But it's not until Wally is stumbling through asking him to go grab a burger ( something they've done dozens of times) that it finally clicks in Dick's brain. That his best friend is asking him on a date! His bright, overconfident, smart best friend is nervous, because he thinks Dick will say no!

Wally has his head turned away, so he doesn't see the smile that lights up Dick's face, or how he steps forwards into his space. He does feel the hand touch his arm, making him turn back, coming nose to nose with a grinning Dick Grayson. And that smile should be illegal, it's not fair how it never fails to turn his insides all fluttery, and makes heat creep up the back of his neck.

It takes a few moments of being lost in bright blue eyes before Wally realized that Dick had spoken.   
"What?"

A laugh now, softer than the one he used when he was Robin, more genuine, less chaos inducing. "Yes, I said yes, you idiot."


	16. Day 16 - Pet Names

Dick and Wally both have a variety of nick name and pet names that get used by them and their friends or just each other.  
  
Dick has been called Dickie, Rob, N, boy-wonder, former boy-wonder, Dickie-bird, Goldie, Big Bird and Big Wing, by his friends and family at any given time.  
  
Wally, uses these as well when they're out on a mission or having down time at the tower. He most often uses Babe and flippy-bird, when he and Dick are out with others. When it's just the two of them Wally will use gorgeous, handsome, and Pretty-Bird.  
  
Wally is called Wal/Walls by pretty much anyone, Kid, and KF, and Wally itself is a nickname. He only ever gets Wallace when he's in trouble, mostly by his family, and he hopes to god and Superman that he never hears it from Dick.   
  
Dick will call Wally, babe or sweetheart, when out with others, and Baby or love when in private. He also calls Wally his bright star, though no one else knows this, not even Wally. Wally is his own guiding star that never fails to point him in the right direction when he seems to have lost his way. 


End file.
